1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a flexible display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a flexible display apparatus having an improved mechanical reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the advancement of electronic technologies, various types of display apparatuses are being developed. Especially, display apparatuses such as a television (“TV”), personal computer (“PC”), laptop computer, tablet PC, mobile phone and MP3 player etc. are widely available and are in use in most households. However, efforts are being made to develop new types of display apparatuses in order to address needs of users who want even more new and various functions, so called next-generation displays.